


Snippets, Oneshots and CHAOS of Quirkless Flames

by IcySky971, Ravenfire12



Series: Quirkless Flames [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dying Will Flames, Izuku has Flames instead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Randomness, Sky Flame Izuku, Summoner AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcySky971/pseuds/IcySky971, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenfire12/pseuds/Ravenfire12
Summary: Well the title pretty much says it all. Anything we come up with that doesn't go into or won't fit in the story will go here.





	Snippets, Oneshots and CHAOS of Quirkless Flames

**_Age 7 ½_ **

 

“Um… Gokudera-san would you mind if I asked you something?” At Izuku’s hesitant question he looked up from the schematic for a new explosive he was working on at the table, “Kid we’ve practically helped raise you so stop with the -san thing. Now what did you want to ask?”

 

“Well...I was wondering what it is that you are doing?”

 

“Tch I’m altering designs for some of my explosives.These are supposed to be little more than a distraction but the actual explosion was too large for it to have its intended use.”

 

“Oh… could you teach me?”

 

“Why not it's better to have more than one way to attack and defend yourself.” the smirk that followed scared Izuku slightly, “Come over here kid.”

  
After that lesson Izuku continued to learn about explosives from Gokudera, which resulted in a _slight_ obsession. Tsuna and the other guardians were slightly horrified while Gokudera was both proud and smug.


End file.
